


The Orgy of Death

by MrJaffaJack



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2 guys 1 horse, An average british day, Death by anal, Death by penis, Ewan-standard jokes, Exploding because of huge dicks, Fapping to exploded heads, Fapping with gay hands, Gen, Gluteal plateaus, He's going to Hell, Huge dicks, I didn't do this, I'm going to Hell for laughing, Kinky shit incoming, More death than GoT, No really I didn't, Purple towels of unprecedented comfort, Really just unholy, Satan's favourite day, Should really be on a shock site, This person's having sex with my girlfriend, Too many inside jokes, Unholy rektation, Vaginal cock rings, Vaporising because of huge-dick ejaculation, my friend wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJaffaJack/pseuds/MrJaffaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan and co. have a little fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orgy of Death

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, the one and only Mastur Bates wrote this. Beware, the need of therapy is about to begin

Amber fell to the floor as Fergus dropped from ropey onto her.

She was playing in the brook when Fergus misjudged whatever the fuck he intended to do, and fell directly on top of her. Jack and I ran down the hill (I say ran, Jack slid down it on a mudslide he created by getting up), to help her up. As we both arrived at the ominous scene, our fears for Amber's well being were soon alleviated. 

She was shaking and writhing, but not because of shock and pain. When Fergus fell, he accidentally drop kicked her across the river, one foot on her left shoulder, the other on her right. In doing this, he inadvertently sent Amber into an uncontrollably powerful orgasm. 

It was an impressive sight. She looked a bit like the girl from 'The Exorcist', the only difference was, she was projectile spewing liquid from her vagina, rather than from her mouth. Let's hope no one tries to drink from the stream... which appeared to be precisely what Jack was pleasing himself with at that exact moment. 

"Jack. What are you doing?" Fergus asked somewhat condescendingly. The vagina is over there, not in the river" (you fucking idiot).

He turned back around to watch the show, but from the corner of his eye, noticed something worrying. Angus McCormack was standing on top of the hill (more like the plateau since jack compacted it with his glutinous buttocks) holding a purple towel of unprecedented comfort, and a packet of plasters. He looked sincerely caring, dispite having sprinted ten miles home to get the plasters and towel (it is common knowledge after all that that little spunkstain has endless energy). 

"Awh! That's really sweet of you" said Jack.

"Angus you little cuntbum go fuck yourself over the thought of my sweaty asshole rubbing on your beaky nose while your mum is playing on a porno in the background" screamed Amber, now furiously fingering herself with Ewan's incredulously gay hand.

She appeared to be so horny that she no longer gave consideration for repurcussions of a foursome in plain view of the general public (and angus), and using Ewan standard insults.

Angus grinned for a split second before his head exploded with the force of what she said (it was of Ewan's standard, after all).

Blood sprayed from his main neck arteries, coating Amber's (now naked) rock hard tits. This just made her even more horny. 

To entertain himself, Ewan walked up behind her and, without warning, massaged both her shoulders vigorously. She cried out and a long stream of squirt splashed Fergus' shoes (which from that moment onwards, were kept on display in his bedroom). 

Jack had come across a stray horse. He told fergus to help him because he "wanted to try something". The horse mounted Jack, and proceeded to perforate Jack's previously tiny asshole, with all two feet of it's huge floppy stallion penis. Jackson screamed and dropped to the floor. With sperm and blood still pouring from his buttocks, he died painfully.

Fergus was also lying down. He was vibrating with laughter at the massive stallion erection which just brutally killed Jack. (Coroners report: Death by penis). Suddenly, the vibration stopped, namely because fergus had actually died (laughed his head off (pun intended)). Amber stopped touching herself for a moment after the two died, before flippantly exclaiming "meh" and continuing to fuck herself.

Ewan pulled his trousers down, readying himself to fuck Amber. She paused and said "wow. I want to be fucked by that." His penis was a foot in girth, and three feet in length. I jumped high into the air, and my penis landed perfectly in her vagina. The head just about fit in, and with many hard pushes, everything fit inside quite nicely. 

Until, a ripping sound could be heard. Amber had completely exploded because of the size of my penis. Merely her vagina lips remained, serving perfectly the function of a cock ring.

The penis went harder and harder until...

It exploded, and vaporised everything within a fifty mile radius.

The end.


End file.
